


Lack of Fear

by DramaticalHearts (dancingwithdestiny)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Penguins, Post Game, post despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithdestiny/pseuds/DramaticalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia Nevermind accompanies Gundam Tanaka on a trip to Antarctica to check on the creatures living there. Cuteness follows. (Short and fluffy, like a baby penguin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is the first Dangan Ronpa fic I've ever posted online. It won't be the last! This is actually part of a set of three drabbles I finished as a gift for someone in tumblr's SHSLsecretsanta, whose original secret santa couldn't come through with a gift, for whatever reason.  
> These are all un-beta'd, so any issues with wording or characterization are entirely my fault, and will likely be fixed at a later time. (Also, don't take my word for it when it comes to picking up wild penguins...) I'm still trying to figure out how to write these two, but trust me when I say that I love them to pieces.
> 
> This story is the shortest one. I still like it, though. Who doesn't like penguins?

“These penguins are positively delightful!” Sonia Nevermind beamed.

She and her partner, Gundam Tanaka, bundled in thick, heavily-insulated clothes, were crouched on the snow-covered ice, as a smattering of small Adélie penguins surrounded them, chattering incessantly.

They were on a trip to Antarctica, to check on the local wildlife populations. It was Gundam's work, but he decided to bring Sonia along, for the help and, he would admit to himself silently, the companionship.

Gundam nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face. “It appears that they were not able to reach this place. This may be the only continent not touched by despair. Perhaps the specters of the underworld saw to their protection. We should thank them.” His expression turned solemn, and he closed his eyes, bowing his head. 

“Hmm, perhaps SHSL Despair just didn't have time to take a ship out here? There also aren't many people here. Maybe they didn't think it was worth their time?” Sonia mused.

Gundam slowly opened his eyes, lifting his head. “...That is also a possibility. Either way, I am thankful that no harm has come to these creatures.”

“So am I.” Sonia reached her hand out to one of the penguins, letting it examine her hand, nibble at it a little, then she gently pet its head. “They're so tame! They're not afraid of us at all,” Sonia said softly, smiling.

“It's because they're not familiar enough with humans to fear us,” Gundam replied, then paused. “They _should_ be afraid of us,” he said with a dark glower.

He suddenly rose up, spread out his arms, and roared, sending the penguins scattering and squawking.

 _“Gundam,”_ Sonia said, placing her hand on his leg gently.

Gundam froze, then slowly lowered himself back down.

Crouching again, and blushing slightly, he tucked his nose into his muffler. “If they were afraid of humans, less harm would come to them,” he muttered.

“Perhaps visitors will find their lack of fear charming, and want to protect them instead,” Sonia said. A penguin wandered back over, and she reached out to it, softly whispering _'It's all right.'_ The rest of the penguins slowly followed. 

“After all, you once tried to make everyone afraid of you, and I was the only one who wasn't,” she said, stroking the penguin's head with one finger, the penguin closing its eyes in contentment. “Is that not why you were drawn to me back then?”

Gundam sputtered for a moment, reddening. “...You have a point, my lady...”

Sonia gave a bright smile. “Besides, this makes your job easier, does it not? This way you can check and count the penguins one by one,” she beamed.

Gundam nodded, then reached out to gently pet the head of a penguin who had cautiously walked up to him.

After a moment of silence, Gundam beginning to gingerly pick up each penguin to examine them, as Sonia kept track of the ones he had already checked, Gundam spoke up again, placing the penguin he was holding back onto the ice. 

“I hope you know that you are far grander than any penguin in this world,” he said lowly, his eyes trained on the chattering penguins in front of them.

“Even the Emperor?” Sonia smiled.

“Even the Emperor,” Gundam said, his blush darkening slightly.

“I know,” Sonia said cheerily, rocking back on her heels.

Under his muffler, Gundam smiled. 

This was going to be a good trip.


End file.
